


Just a short NCIS fic

by WineTee (ChokeMeLikeYouChokeMe)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bromance, Explosions, Hospitalization, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokeMeLikeYouChokeMe/pseuds/WineTee
Summary: Just an alternative to what happened to McGee when Harper Dearing blew up the NCIS building. And I really wanted some more bromance between Tim and Tony. (You can see it as romantic if you want though, I don't care.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Just a short NCIS fic

A steady beeping and oxygen being pumped were the only sounds in the room. The TV remote sat on the table a few feet from the only conscious person in the room, though he didn't want to turn it on. He preferred the silence over every channel showing the devastation at his work. They still hadn't found anything better to report it seemed.

Tony simply stared out the window and waited, being the quietest he'd ever been. There wasn't even a hum or tap. Even after sitting in that elevator for hours, his body refused to move. He just sat in the chair as still as a statue and stared out the window. Tony's thoughts had gone silent as well. His mind seeming to be in shock, refusing to process anything as it waited. Waited for movement from the bed, the heart monitor to fall flat and announce his death with an ear-piercing scream, for his phone to ring with news or orders, anything.

Finally, the waiting paid off. There was a quiet groan from the hospital bed, and the oxygen mask was pulled off. Tony snapped out of his paralyzed state and stood beside the bed, looking down at his co-worker, his friend, his best friend. Timothy groaned again as he tried to push himself up, but Tony gently held him down. "No, stay down. I don't wanna re-stitch you, and we both know I can't sew very well."

His humor seemed to click back on as his brain slowly restarted. Tim cracked a smile but couldn't find it in him to laugh. His mind was already reeling, trying to process everything as fast as the computers he worked with. His smile faded as he looked up at Tony, "Any word on Ducky? Everyone's okay, right? I need to get back and start working. We need to-"

"McGee." Tony squeezed his shoulder lightly, "You need to rest. Last I heard, Ducky was stable. After they got us out of the elevator, Gibbs sent me here to keep an eye on you while he and Ziva continued working. I think it's mostly because I can't seem to function... I just sat there and couldn't move or speak. I was scared, Tim, I still am. Because what if I leave and you flatline? What if outside of this room there's only bad? What if my inability to think gets one of my family hurt or killed? I'm not sure I can handle losing more family today, Tim, _I can't._ "

Tony found that he couldn't stop talking until his fears were out. He hadn't meant to share them, but there they were. He felt so vulnerable, but he knew he could trust McGee. Timothy reached up and grabbed Tony's hand, squeezing lightly. Tony continued quietly, "You almost died, Tim. The doctors weren't even sure if you would wake up. Gibbs said that there was so much glass, and... Look at you."

Tony gestured to the bandage over McGee's eye and the smaller cuts on his face. "You're going to have scars all because-"

"Tony, I'm okay. I'm awake, and now I have some battle scars. I appreciate you staying with me and worrying, but Gibbs, Ziva, and Vance all need you more than I do right now. I'm going to stay in this bed, watch TV, eat whatever gross hospital food they give me, and recover. As soon as I am able to, we're going to go out drinking and do whatever else we feel like doing. You're not going to mess anything up or get anyone hurt. Help the others track down Harper Dearing. They're already down a teammate. They _need_ you, Tony." It was McGee's turn to be the voice of reason.

"You promise to relax and recover?" Tony hesitated. His brain wanted revenge but was still drowned in self-doubt.

"I promise. I also promise that you're not going to mess anything up. Now, go help them." Timothy let his hand go and shooed him away with a reassuring yet tired smile.

"Okay... You're right. I'm bringing classic films when I come back, and you're going to watch all of them."

"Deal."


End file.
